Various control schemes have been developed to provide voltage regulation and current shaping of single and three-phase power converters. Known controllers include Sinusoidal Pulse Width Modulation (SPWM) and Bang-Bang type controllers. However, the limited dynamic range, high loss/harmonic distortion as well as possible conflict in control of each phase make them less popular than space vector modulation (SVM) based control. As the most popular control method so far, SVM based controllers provide satisfactory performance; however, the inevitable d/q transformation requires high speed DSP and high sampling rate A/D, which excessively increases both the design complexity and cost.
Therefore, there is a need for unified control methods that can be used to control different power converters while providing good performance without the complexity and cost associated with SVM based controllers.